


Two-Faced Thief

by SilverTwined (SilverDaye)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Child Leia Organa, Child Luke Skywalker, Dancing, Flirting, Jekyll and Hyde, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Obikin Big Bang, Obikin Big Bang 2019, Skywalker Family Drama, Thieving, obikin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDaye/pseuds/SilverTwined
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has been tasked with finding a religious artifact whose disappearance threatens a civil war on the planet. He tracks the artifact to a black market auction where he meets a man named Vader. Discovering Vader is the thief, Obi-Wan eventually finds himself at Vader's estate where he meets Anakin Skywalker who looks just like Vader. Obi-Wan thinks that Anakin and Vader are twin brothers. But the longer he stays at the estate to find the missing artifact, the more he starts to suspect there is a something much more twisted going on between Anakin and Vader.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello," came the silky smooth voice that startled Obi-Wan.

His drink sloshed in his glass as he jumped from a hand being placed against his hip. He looked up to see a tall human man stepping right up to him. His hand tightened around Obi-Wan's waist.

"First time I've seen you here," the man said with a smile.

Obi-Wan's first instinct was to back away. This was far more intimate than he would have liked. However, he didn't move. He was here undercover, and he needed to play the role of a club goer. He was wearing a high-necked jacket that extended all the way down to his ankles. There was gold piping on the edges and gold satin fabric lining the inside. Everything else was all black. Black boots, black pants, and a black undershirt. They were also a bit tight. Obi-Wan swore at Quinlan Vos who had insisted this was the perfect outfit. Despite the uncomfortableness of it, Obi-Wan did seem to blend in.

"First time I've been here," Obi-Wan replied, trying to keep his voice calm and smooth.

The man's smile grew, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. Despite the low light of the club, he could tell the man had tan skin. His long wavy dark blonde hair fell in nice curls down his face, which was built face with a strong chin. A scar slashed next to his right eye. And Force! His eyes. They were a beautiful gold that almost seemed to glow.

"Do you dance?" the man asked. He leaned in closer so their sides were touching. His hand that was touching Obi-Wan's waist wrapped completely around to other side pulling Obi-Wan close to him. He could smell the man. He smelled good. It was a smokey woodsy scent.

"I uh . . ." Obi-Wan stuttered.

The man tightened his hold on Obi-Wan and pulled him towards the dance floor. Obi-Wan tried to resist, but the man only spun around. He grabbed Obi-Wan's drink and put it down on a table. Then he pulled Obi-Wan into the dance floor. All sorts of sentients moved and swayed the beat. Obi-Wan knew how to dance, but mainly formal ballroom dancing. A Jedi negotiator needed all sorts of skills when dealing with the nobility of the galaxy. And in some cultures, it was rude not to dance when offered.

But he did not know how to dance . . . like this. The man pulled Obi-Wan further into the crowd. Then he spun so they faced each other, and his hands were on Obi-Wan's hips.

"I take it you don't dance?" the man asked.

"Oh I do dance," Obi-Wan said. "Just never like this."

"Oh? What kind of dances do you know?" And then the man had changed positions. One hand slid up to Obi-Wan's waist. The other grabbed his hand. His feet shifted. "The Mentz Waltz?" Obi-Wan noticed they were now in the opening position for just that dance.

"You can't mean to waltz here," Obi-Wan said.

Other bodies brushed against theirs. But then the man pulled Obi-Wan on. They moved through the crowd. The man knew how to waltz. He moved gracefully as he lead Obi-Wan through the rise and falls of the dance. It didn't match they bass drum music that was playing. The man seemed to be moving to a whole different song. But then the song ended, and the man finished the dance by twirling Obi-Wan.

"What shall we do next? The Granlanda? The Tolumbo? The Nexu Trot?"

"Do you really know all of those?" Obi-Wan couldn't help but ask.

"Of course," the man said with a smile. "Your choice. Which one shall it be?"

Obi-Wan glanced around the dancefloor. No one seemed to notice the two of them standing still amongst them. The various humans and aliens were hopping, moving, arms raised, all wrapped up in their own worlds.

"Oh?" The man had moved closer. He put his lips against Obi-Wan's ear. "Perhaps you want to try to learn how to club dance?" Again the man's hands were on Obi-Wan's hips. Why was he so touchy? So personal? Then he started to sway Obi-Wan's hips from side to side. "You start like this," he said. His own body swayed as well. "And then you start to move. Generally with a bit of bounce."

His hands gripped Obi-Wan tight. He lifted him up off the ground making Obi-Wan bounce. Thus they started to dance.

"You can put your hands on my sides," the man said with a wink.

Obi-Wan was hesitant, but did so anyways. The man's hands were tight on Obi-Wan. He had tried to seperate them, create more distance, but the man wouldn't let Obi-Wan go. Then they were moving and jumping and dancing together like everyone else. The man started to close the gap between them. He inched closer and closer until they were touching.

It was so warm. But the heat wasn't coming from the room, no the heat was inside of Obi-Wan. It especially seemed to pool rather deep and low inside of him. It flared up each time the man's body touched his. Obi-Wan found himself leaning into him.

Then the song ended. The man stepped away.

"I'm afraid I must be going," the man said with a completely satisfied smile. "Perhaps we shall meet and dance again."

And then he was gone. Slipped away between the other dancers. Obi-Wan just stood there. Then a red flush raced across his cheeks. He made his way off the dance floor and over to the bar. He ordered some old whiskey and downed in almost one shot.

What was he doing? He was here on a mission. He finished his drink and then surveyed the room. He had to find his way to the black market auction that was happening in this club tonight. The Eye of Gilamora was a sacred artifact of both the Behrooz and the Nishrant people of the planet Muthnula. The two groups had been at war for eons with each other. Peace had been hard won about a hundred years ago. The Eye of Gilamora was the symbol of compromise and togetherness. It held a place of utmost honor on Mathnula. Now it was gone. It had been stolen.

The Behrooz and the Nishrant were enraged over the loss. Each side blamed the other. Yet the worst of it was the security holos had caught a humanoid man wielding a lightsaber and clearly using the Force stealing the Eye. Now both sides also blamed the Jedi Order and demanded that the Eye be returned to them at once. However, it was not a Jedi who had stolen the item. The thief had wielded a red lightsaber, something no Jedi nowadays dared to use. Yet those of Muthnula were not listening.

The Order had dispatched Obi-Wan to find the Eye and have it returned. That was why he found himself here in the this fancy dark nightclub on Nal Hutta. He stepped away from the bar and made his way through the crowd, avoiding the dance floor. He was letting the Force guide him hoping that perhaps he would find a clue. Then there was a sharp tug and Obi-Wan followed it. He saw a group of people slipping quietly through a small door in a dark corner. He pulled the Force around him and followed.

The room was dark. Darker than the club. The only light was a bright light coming down from the ceiling on the other side of the room. It shone down on a pedestal, on which sat the Eye. It was a large ring of green stone. It was cracked and looked as if it had been pieced together again, but the binding that held it together was gold.

A Twi'lek man dressed in black walked into the light and held his hands up. The room fell into silence.

"Good evening," he said. "Today we will be auctioning off this." He waved to the pedestal. "This is the Eye of Gilamora from the planet of Muthnula. Currently its absence is threatening a civil war between the two dominant cultures of the planet."

A few people nodded.

"We shall start the bidding at one million credits," the Twi'lek said.

Obi-Wan clenched his jaw. That was far too much money. He had some funds, but nowhere near that much. Plus the price was quickly rising. Obi-Wan need to think of another way to get the Eye. If worse came to worse, he would just have to steal it.

He moved to the back of the room and leaned against the wall as he watched the auction continue. His eyes ran across the room and that was when he saw him. The man from the dance floor.

He stood in his tight black clothing. A drink in his hand. A small smile on his lips. Then his gold eyes darted right to Obi-Wan. His smile grew bigger and he nodded. Then he turned his attention back to the proceedings. He didn't bid. He simply watched.

The winning bid went to a Hutt for a sum of six million credits. The Hutt had a scantily clad Twi'lek girl bring forth a large metal suitcase. But she didn't present it to the Twi'lek who been running the auction. Instead she brought it to the man. The man with the golden eyes. He took the case, opened it, and then closed it. He nodded at the Hutt.

"It's all yours," he said. Then he took the case and walked out a back door near the pedestal.

Was this man . . . was he the thief? Obi-Wan stood there, unsure if he should go after the thief or stay with the Eye. Eventually the Eye won out. The Hutt had slid over to the Eye. He grabbed it with his hands, and at once it started to fall apart. The pieces crumbled and when they hit the floor, the simply turned into green ash. Complete silence fell across the room. Then the Hutt was shouting and pointing at the way the golden-eyed man had left. People pulling blasters out of their jackets ran out the back door.

Obi-Wan slid out the front door, the way he had come into the room. He made his way quickly through the nightclub back to the hangar where he kept his ship. It wasn't long before he was up in space. He glanced about. The Force was with him. He noted a sleek ship dodging fire from a few other ships. The other ships bore the markings of the Hutts.

Obi-Wan pushed his own ship on. It wasn't long before he was dodging fire from the Hutt ships himself, but soon he was going toe-to-toe with the thief. The Force was strong with whoever was flying the other ship. It had to be thief. It had to be that man. The thief took Obi-Wan on an obstacle course through satellites and space debris, all while dodging the blaster bolts of the Hutt ships. There was no way a pilot without the Force could be this skilled.

Then the hairs on Obi-Wan's neck stood on end. The thief's ship was making its way into open space. Obi-Wan realized it was going to jump. At once he was warming up his own hyperdrive. He desperately locked on to the other ship ready to capture its vector and jump. When it did jump to hyperspace, Obi-Wan was only a few minutes behind it.

Obi-Wan sighed as he reclined back into the pilot's seat. He changed back into his Jedi robes. No point in staying in that tight outfit. He spent the rest of the jump in meditation. He settled back into the pilot's chair as the ship reverted back to real space. A purple planet with three moons filled up most of the viewport.

Obi-Wan moved his ship forward looking for the thief's ship. He should be able to see it. Had the thief made another jump? No way could a ship jump that fast after coming out of a previous jump. Then Obi-Wan was thrown to the side. The crash webbing on his chair dug into him. Alarms blinked and beeped.

He put his ship into a nosedive and then spun it around. The thief's ship was right on him and firing. Obi-Wan at once launched into various maneuvers to shake the thief, but it was hard in open space. It seemed the thief was pushing Obi-Wan towards the planet. Perhaps it would be better just to go down there?

However, that decision was shortly made for Obi-Wan as one of his engines was hit. His ship shook violently. Obi-Wan gripped the steering yoke as tightly as he tried to keep it steady. Then the whole ship jerked violently to the right. His head slammed into the console, and he instantly blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Obi-Wan became aware of was the smell. It was thick and musty but also there were hints of spice. Like cinnamon or strong flowers. Then he opened his eyes. The room he was in was cast in a purple glow. He quickly realized it was due to the purple glass on the window. He was laying in a large bed. Wooden posts stuck up from the four corners. He sat up and took in the rest of the room.

Everything was wooden. Wooden walls. Wooden furniture. Wooden floor. Yet everything was refined. This wasn't a wooden shack hastily built together. Everything had the mark of a craftsman. The wood had intricate details, some laced with gold or silver. On Coruscant, such a room would speak of opulence and riches that they could afford so much wood.

He got of bed. He was wearing his white under tunic and pants. He saw his outer tabbarbs and robe folded neatly on a nearby chair with his boots next to it. However, he seemed to be missing his lightsaber and com. He pulled on his boots and outer robe, and then he set out in the house. It had old fashioned doors that swung on hinges. Everything about this place seemed aged. Even the lighting in the ceiling and lamps on tables looked old.

What was this place?

It was huge. The hallway had long walls with a row of purple windows. A long plush rug ran the length of the hallway. It was done in purple, black, white, and gold thread. Heavy dark curtains hung by the windows. Paintings hung on the walls. They all depicted landscapes from various planets.

The hallway emptied into a large grand hall. It towered two, possibly three stories up. It was huge and wide. A large staircase was at one end going up to a second level. There were a few other halls branching off as well as some rooms. From what Obi-Wan saw of them, they appeared to be sitting rooms.

Obi-Wan glanced around. He hadn't seen or heard anyone or anything. He hadn't even sensed anyone. Someone had to have pulled him out of his fighter, put him in the bed, and taken his lightsaber. Maybe they had done all of that, and then left Obi-Wan here. But this place didn't seem deserted. It was clean. There was no dust build up. So who was taking care of this place?

Obi-Wan continued to explore. He was walking down a new hall when he paused. There was a soft whirring sound. He followed it to a junction. Down the new hallway he saw a small mousedroid rolling down the hall.

"Excuse me?" he called out.

The droid stopped, and then it spun around. It hurried away from him. Obi-Wan followed after it, through a few more halls and into a large garage. There were tons of various droids, many of which were in pieces. Sitting at a table was a man.

"Hello?" Obi-Wan called out.

The man straightened up and looked over. It was the thief.

"You!" Obi-Wan shouted as he marched across the garage. "Did you bring me here?"

The man crossed his arms across his chest and just titled his head. There was something off about him.

"No, I did not," the man said.

"I chased your ship here," Obi-Wan said.

"No," the man said with a slight shake of his head. "You are thinking of Vader. I'm Anakin. Anakin Skywalker."

Obi-Wan paused as he took this other man in. He did look just like the thief. But his eyes were blue. And he felt different too. Were they twins? Identical twins?

"Does Vader live here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes," Anakin said. "Stay around and he'll pop up."

"Is there no way you can direct me to him now?"

"He's sleeping," Anakin said matter-of-factly. "Are you hungry? Perhaps we could talk about what brought you here over some food."

"What is this place?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A vacation home," Anakin said as he led Obi-Wan out of the garage and back into the maze of hallways. Finally they entered a large kitchen. Anakin started digging through the cupboards and continued. "Built by some guy with lots of money. He had a huge family and lots of friends. This was going to be a surprise, but he died before he ever revealed it. Not knowing what he had built here, his family sold the property off."

Obi-Wan was silent as he thought on Anakin's words. Anakin started to prepare the food.

"So you ran into Vader?" he asked.

"I was . . . looking for an item that was stolen. The Eye of Gilamora. It's a rather important cultural artifact of the planet Muthnula. Without it, I fear a civil war may break out," Obi-Wan explained. "I tracked the thief to a black market auction. But the item that was given to the winner was a fake. I tried to follow the thief in my ship, but ended up waking up here."

"Sounds like Vader," Anakin said.

"Do you know if the Eye is here?"

Anakin stilled. He stared down at the vegetables he was chopping. "I can't help you retrieve the item," he said in a low voice. "You'll have to take that up with Vader." He resumed chopping the vegetables.

What was with that reaction? Was Anakin afraid of Vader?

The meal was a simple affair, but good. Anakin explained more of the strange building. There was the grand house, which is where they were in now. But there were a few other smaller buildings that were separated. Around the buildings were large gardens and greenhouses. Obi-Wan asked where the hangar was, but Anakin avoided answering. Obi-Wan asked where Vader slept, but Anakin said he slept wherever he wanted. It was hard to pinpoint his exact location. Anakin also revealed there weren't many others living here. Mostly it was the droids, which Anakin built or repaired.

After they ate, Anakin left saying he was going to go back to working on his droids.

"Feel free to wander around and explore," Anakin said. "Though I would try to be inside by dark. The place automatically locks up at night. I'll send some droids to the kitchen, so if you want something else to eat ask them."

With that, Anakin left, and Obi-Wan decided to explore the estate. It was quite massive. Obi-Wan had been to royal palaces smaller than this place. He couldn't help but wonder who it was who had built this place. The place had tons of bedrooms and refreshers. It also had sittings rooms and a few dining rooms of various capacities for different levels of intimacy and occasion. There was also a library, an indoor swimming pool, a large bar, a ballroom, a game room with card tables, and an atrium garden.

As night fell, Obi-Wan made his way back to the kitchen. Yet as he moved through the hallways, he saw a bright light casted from a doorway down the hall. None of the other rooms were lit quite as bright. Slowly he walked into the room. It was one of the smaller dining rooms. All the lights were on. There was a small fireplace with a crackling fire. The table was set.

"Ah you've made it," a voice said.

Obi-Wan turned. He looked just like Anakin. The same hair. The same build. Force, they really looked the same. Did they even have the same scar on their face? But it was clear this was not Anakin. The eyes were a bright gold. And within the Force, Obi-Wan could feel it. A darkness. Something cold and icy. This man was a dark sider.

"Vader I presume?" Obi-Wan asked.

The other man grinned. "I see you've talked to Anakin," he said.

"Yes, but it seemed like your brother couldn't help me."

Vader's head titled. He blinked a few times, before he smiled again. " _Brother_ , huh?" he mumbled. "Are you saying that only  _I_  can help you?"

"I have reason to believe you stole the Eye of Gilamora from Muthnula, shot down my ship, and seem to have taken my lightsaber and com."

Vader raised an eyebrow. "Lightsaber? I do believe those are weapons of the Jedi. Right,  _Knight_  Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan sighed. He was not surprised Vader knew who he was. "You know who I am. I would like my lightsaber back as well as the Eye."

"Hmmmm," Vader said. "No."

Obi-Wan bit down on his jaw. He took a deep breath and released his anger. His jaw relaxed.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Shall we talk over dinner?" Vader said as he waved his hand at the table.

Obi-Wan wanted to argue, but Vader was playing a game. Obi-Wan knew the prize, but he didn't know the rules nor the pawns at play. So he nodded and took a seat at the table. Vader sat down across from him. Three droids came in carrying trays of food and drinks. Once the meal was set, Vader and Obi-Wan ate in silence for a moment.

"Why did you shoot me down only to bring me here?" Obi-Wan asked. "What game are you playing?"

Vader smiled. It was a mischievous smile. "I liked the way you dance," he said. "I wanted to dance with you some more. See where it takes us."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I am afraid I am tired. I will be heading to bed," he said as he stood up.

"Want to come to my room?" Vader asked.

Obi-Wan paused. Was he serious? Or was this all a ruse to get Obi-Wan riled up?

"Good night," Obi-Wan said and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning after a light breakfast, Obi-Wan ventured outside. Yesterday he felt like he had explored the large house fully. There was no sign of a hangar. Wherever his ship was, it wasn't in the house. Surely Vader kept it close by. The grounds around the house were massive. It was filled with large green lawns and well tended gardens. There were fountains and statues scattered around. There were a few courts for playing sports and gazebos for enjoying the shade. There was also a small lake complete with a boat house and boat.

There were also a few other buildings. There was a large greenhouse, an indoor swimming pool, and a few small cabins that looked deserted when Obi-Wan peered into the dusty windows. There was no sight of a hangar or landing pad. Surely there had to be one somewhere. If this was a vacation home, how did the guests get here? How did supplies get here?

Obi-Wan was making his way down a path that wound its way through a group of trees. He came across a tall metal fence. Vines curled around the posts, but he could still see through the posts. On the other side was a house. A small one, but bigger than the quaint cabins. Obi-Wan followed the fence until he reached a large gate. It towered high above him like the fence had.

He walked up to the gate and place his head right against the cool metal. He looked around the yard. This place looked different. Felt different. It felt lived in. There were echoes in the Force here. Perhaps this is where Vader called home. Obi-Wan never ran into Vader sleeping yesterday in all of his exploring. Perhaps he didn't even live in the large manor.

Suddenly there was a large noise. Then the sound of feet running. Two small children ran around the house laughing and screaming delightfully. They were human. One appeared to a girl with long brown hair that was pulled back into a bun. The other was a boy with blonde hair. They appeared to be the same age as they were the same size. They ran to the front of the house, but both stopped when they saw Obi-Wan at the gate.

The two children stood there wide-eyed and frozen. They exchanged a glance with each other. There was a look of concern. Then the girl nodded and slowly the two approached. They stopped a few steps away from the gate.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan said smiling.

Again the children exchanged a look with each other.

"Do you younglings live here?" he asked.

They both nodded.

"My name is Obi-Wan. What are your names?"

The boy stepped closer to the girl and grabbed her hand. He looked more uncomfortable. He looked back at the house.

"My name is Leia," the girl said fearlessly. "This is Luke."

"Hello Leia. Hello Luke."

The girl smiled while Luke shuffled closer to her.

"Are you two brother and sister?" Obi-Wan continued to ask.

"Yes!" Leia said. "We're twins!"

"And where are your parents young ones?"

"Daddy is busy," Luke said softly.

"And your mother?"

"We don't have a mother," Leia said. "We just have a daddy."

Vader looked at the children. He wondered whose children they were. So far he had only met Anakin and Vader. Were one of them the father?

"Where is your daddy? Can I speak with him?"

"Daddy is busy," Luke mumbled again.

Leia looked over at her brother. Then back at Obi-Wan. "Daddy is the garage," Leia said.

Obi-Wan's heart beat faster. "And where is the garage?"

"I'll show you!" Leia said. She walked over to the gate post and pressed a button. The gate swung open silently. "This way!" Leia said as she started to run away with Luke right on her heels.

Obi-Wan followed the twins pass the house towards a large metal building. He quickened his steps. The twins ran into the building.

"Daddy! Daddy!" they both shouted.

Obi-Wan entered. His heart sank. There were no ships to be seen. The place was full with various parts of ships, but no actual ship. Had his ship been stripped? Vader was a thief, perhaps he also delved into stripping parts and reselling them.

"Daddy! There's a man!"

"There's a man!"

"A man?" asked a grown up voice.

Obi-Wan moved deeper into the garage pass various piles of metal junk. He found the twins standing besides Anakin Skywalker. Anakin looked over.

"Ah. You," he said. He walked over to Obi-Wan. The twins were right behind him. When Anakin stopped, the two children grabbed onto his pants and peered up at Obi-Wan.

"Are these your children?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes. Luke and Leia," Anakin said. "Did you meet with Vader again?"

"Yes. Your brother wasn't helpful at all. He refused to give me my lightsaber or the Eye back. I was hoping to at least find my ship."

"It's locked away," Anakin said.

"And I take it you won't help me get to it?"

Anakin looked down at his children. He placed a gloved hand on each of their heads. "Afraid I cannot," he said as he looked back up at Obi-Wan.

"Is there anything you can help me with?"

"If there is anything else you need, you can let me know," Anakin said. "I can try to be accommodating."

Obi-Wan thanked him and then looked around the garage. "What are you working on?" he asked Anakin. Anakin smiled. It was the first time he had seen him smile. It was a large and genuine smile. It was beautiful.

"A swoop bike," Anakin said waving at the parts.

"Do you use one to get around the planet? Do you race with it?"

"Race?" Anakin said.

"I wanna race," Leia said as she pulled on her father's pants.

"Me too," Luke said as he also jerked the other pant leg.

Anakin smiled down at them. In the Force, Obi-Wan could sense the warmth coming off of Anakin down on his two children. The children sent back their own love back to their father. Like him, they were also quite strong in the Force.

"No," Anakin said. "No racing for you two." The two younglings both let out sounds of disappointment. "Not until you're bigger," Anakin quickly added.

Obi-Wan thanked him, said goodbye to the family, and made his way back to the grand house. He again made his way through the many rooms as he memorized the house. Night hadn't fallen yet when Vader showed up. He wore a tight sleeveless dark blue shirt. He wore long black gloves on both arms. His pants were black and also tight and form fitting.

"I heard you met the children today," Vader said as he walked into the room. It was a sitting room with one wall completely covered in book shelves. There were a few green potted plants scattered throughout, and Obi-Wan rather liked it. "They were quite excited to have a guest. Apparently this guest put the idea of going racing on swoop bikes into their head."

"That was not my intention," Obi-Wan said.

"Do  _you_  race?" Vader asked stepping up right beside Obi-Wan.

"No," Obi-Wan said.

"Really? You gave me a run for my credits in your starship two nights ago," Vader said as again he came closer. The two were almost touching. Vader's gloved hand came to rest on Obi-Wan's hip. Obi-Wan knew he should step away, but didn't.

An idea suddenly hit Obi-Wan. "I take it you wish to race?" Obi-Wan asked.

Vader's eyes widened and a large smile spread across his face. He leaned in towards Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan could feel the heat of Vader's body. He wanted to lean in. To feel the warmth. It was so tempting. But he didn't.

"How about race and . . . a wager?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh? And what shall we be wagering?"

"My ship?"

"Mmmm no," Vader said. "That's too big of a prize for such a small race. What about the Eye?"

"Very well," Obi-Wan said.

"And what if I win?" Vader said. He leaned into Obi-Wan. Their bodies were touching. Vader's hand grew heavier on Obi-Wan's waist.

"I'm afraid I have very little to offer," Obi-Wan said as he held his ground. He knew this was all just a game to Vader.

"Oh," Vader said as his other hand cupped Obi-Wan's cheek. His thumb gently rested against Obi-Wan's lips. "You have plenty to offer. Hmmm. How about a kiss?"

"A kiss?"

"Yes," Vader said as his face leaned in close. Obi-Wan could feel the warm breath against his face. "A kiss."

Obi-Wan finally took a step back. "Very well. Shall we race?"

Vader took a step back as well, letting his hand slide off of Obi-Wan's waist. He let out a small laugh.

"I'm afraid today won't be good. It will soon be dark. Plus I will have to make sure the bikes are ready."

"Tomorrow then?" Obi-Wan asked. The longer he stayed here and played Vader's game, the more tense the situation would be for the Behrooz and the Nishrant.

"Hmmm," Vader purred. "We'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Obi-Wan found his way back to Anakin's small house. He stood at the gate for a while until the twins ran out the door. Leia was in the lead with a big smile.

"It's you again!" she said as she pressed the button to open the gate.

"Hello young ones," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Is your father here?"

"Yes!" Leia said. She at once turned around and ran off with Luke right behind her. They led Obi-Wan back to the garage.

There were now two mostly-put-together swoop bikes sitting in the middle of the garage.

"Did you put these together since I was last here?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin smiled as he wiped his hands off on a dirty oil stained rag.

"I like the challenge," Anakin said. "They should be good to go by tomorrow."

Obi-Wan bit back his disappointment. Another wasted day. "They look mostly finished," Obi-Wan noted.

"They are finished," Anakin said. "I was just doing some fine tuning."

How had Anakin managed to put the bikes together so fast? Had he done nothing else since the last time Obi-Wan had seen him?

"Want to take one out for a spin?" Anakin said with a smile. There was a clear note of pride in his work. "See how they handle?"

"I want to go for a ride!" Leia said jumping up from behind a pile of metal parts.

"I want to ride too!" Luke said as he ran over and grabbed his father's hand. He looked up at his father with big round blue eyes.

"Please," Leia said as she grabbed Anakin's other hand.

"Swoop bikes are too fast and too dangerous," Anakin said. At once both children started to pout.

"Please!" Leia said clinging to her father tighter. "We'll be super careful!"

"Please daddy!" Luke chimed in.

Obi-Wan did agree with Anakin. Swoop bikes were far too dangerous and fast for such younglings, but Obi-Wan needed an ally against Vader. Anakin didn't seem like he would help, that only left the children.

"Perhaps if they each rode with one of us," Obi-Wan offered.

Three sets of eyes snapped on him at once. The twins stared wide eyed at him, and then large smiles grew upon their faces as they realized what Obi-Wan had suggested. They at once looked back up at their father. Anakin's face was pulled down in a frown.

"We can ride with you!" Luke said pulling on his father's shirt to get his attention.

"I can ride with the man," Leia said.

Anakin looked down at his children. "I don't think . . ."

"Please daddy!"

"We can go slow," Obi-Wan said.

The children looked at him and grinned. Anakin shot him a dirty look. It took a few more minutes of pleading and some encouraging comments from Obi-Wan before Anakin finally relented. Leia was nestled tightly between Obi-Wan's legs. She wore a helmet that was a bit too big for her. Her little hands gripped the fabric of his pants tightly. Her excitement bleg into the Force all around her. Her brother's as well. So did Anakin's anxiety.

But Obi-Wan was extra careful to handle the swoop bike as they took off out of the garage. He followed Anakin's lead. Anakin led them through the winding paths of the estate, and then they passed beyond the well-tended to lands. A large old-growth forest dotted with a few open meadows and small streams stretched beyond the estate. Anakin took them along the banks of a rocky stream that led them into a small canyon that wove between some rocky and tree-filled hills.

Once outside the canyon, Anakin stopped on a hill. He got off his bike and helped his son down. Obi-Wan did the same with Leia. The twins took off their helmets and at once ran to look around. The hill gave an impressive look of a large valley. Purple mountains and rolling hills stretched along the distant horizon. Green forests and meadows stretched everywhere else. It was a beautiful planet, but Obi-Wan also noted it was devoid of any other civilized life.

He saw no other houses or towns. No spaceships or even contrails of ships that had passed in the sky. It was serene, but also worrying for Obi-Wan. If he couldn't get back his ship, he thought perhaps he could commandeer another ship. But from the looks of it, the only ships were at the estate hidden somewhere.

Obi-Wan walked a bit along the ridge of the hill and sat down in the grass. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes. He opened himself to the Force. He took a deep breath and another as he open his conscious more and more. He could feel the life all around him. The slight tingle of the grass and the many small lifeforms that lived there. He could feel the cool waves of the old trees in the forest.

He could also feel the family. He knew they were strong in the Force, but seeing it was a different matter. Anakin was so bright. The brightest Obi-Wan had ever seen. It was almost hard to look at. The Force seemed to curl around him. The children were very similar. Like their father, they were small supernovas. Their joy as they chased each other up and down the hill created huge waves that echoed all around. It was clear they had no training as they projected their emotions everywhere. If trained, they would make powerful Jedi.

Obi-Wan was pulled from his meditation as he heard the soft crunch of grass as someone neared him. He opened his eyes to see Luke kneeling right in front of him. His eyes were large and filled with curiosity.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked in that childlike wonder only younglings carried.

"Meditating," Obi-Wan answered.

"What's that?" Luke said as plopped down on the grass. He picked at some and gathered a small handful.

"Well I was connecting to the Force," Obi-wan continued to explain.

"The Force?"

Obi-Wan sighed. This was going to be never ending.

"The Force is . . . Energy. Life. It is everything. It surrounds us. Binds us together."

Luke titled his head.

Obi-Wan continued, "When I meditate, I open myself up to that energy. I listen to it. I was listening to the life around us. To the grass and the trees and the bugs."

"Why?" Luke asked. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. He knew the question was coming.

"We can learn a lot by listening," Obi-Wan said. "If there is something wrong, you'd be surprised how quickly the trees know about it."

Luke looked over his shoulder at the sea of green trees in the distance. "Is there something wrong?" the boy asked.

"There is nothing wrong with the trees and life here," Obi-Wan confirmed. Luke looked back at Obi-Wan and smiled.

Luke stood up and went running off. Obi-Wan closed his eyes again. He had been hoping to delve further into his meditation. To go deeper into the Force. He needed answers, and he had hoped the Force would provide. However he stopped as he heard another approaching him.

"That was nice," Anakin said as he sat down right next to Obi-Wan. He was sitting rather close. Their knees were almost touching. Anakin hunched over and placed his arms against his legs as he looked out at the valley. "Beautiful isn't it? I'm glad to hear there is nothing bad out there."

"Is there nothing but wilderness here?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin looked over at him. His skin seemed to have a golden hue in the sunlight. Several hairs flashed gold as he turned. His eyes were the same blue of the sky. For a moment, Obi-Wan forgot to breath. Anakin smiled, and Obi-Wan's breath caught in his throat.

"Yes," Anakin said. "It's this whole planet. Quite desolate."

"Really?" Obi-Wan asked. "With all these rich resources, I can't imagine it would be so untouched. The lumber alone would be worth quite a pretty credit chip."

"It's out of the way of the hyperspace lanes," Anakin said softly as he looked out at the landscape. "And . . . it isn't marked as inhabitable planet anyways. Vader has seen to that. He likes being alone."

"And yet you and the children are here," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them up and looked back at Obi-Wan, there was a pained and sorrowful look on his face.

"Yes, well, despite his appearances, Vader does have a soft spot for those he loves," Anakin said softly.

"So he loves you?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin said nothing, but made eye contact. Then he titled his head. He shook it slightly as he stood back up.

"Perhaps you should think about the soft spot he has for you," Anakin said.

"Wait," Obi-Wan said jumping up. He grabbed Anakin's shoulder. "What does that mean?"

"It means Vader is taken with you," Anakin said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Taken with me?"

Anakin leaned in. "He's attracted to you."

Anakin leaned away, and only then did Obi-Wan realize he had leaned in towards Anakin. What was going on with him? He shook his head. Anakin had walked away towards the twins, and Obi-Wan watched him go. There was a pull inside of his chest. He eyed Anakin up and down. His body was muscular and well toned. The golden skin and hair glistened in the sunlight. Was his hair silky?

Obi-Wan shook his head. He must look like a bantha shaking itself after going for a swim. What were these thoughts? He had to get a hold of himself.

Eventually Anakin called the twins over, and they started the ride back. Anakin took them on a different path back the large estate. Once back at the garage of the small house, the twins bounced off the bikes.

"Alright you two rancor cubs," Anakin said. "Go clean up."

"Awwww!" the both said.

"You know the rules," Anakin said placing his hands on his hips. "No dinner if you're dirty."

Leia stuck her lip out in an over dramatic pout. Luke pulled on her sleeve. Seeing that her father wasn't relenting, she turned away. The twins dashed off.

Anakin sighed. "That could have gone much worse," he mumbled to Obi-Wan. "I don't know what it is they have against cleanliness, but it can be a battle."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said as he walked over. "For today. It was enjoyable."

Anakin smiled.  _Stars_ , that smile. When had Obi-Wan ever seen a smile like that before? It was captivating.

"By the way," Anakin said, "what is it that your racing for?"

"Vader didn't tell you?"

"He was rather vague."

"If I win, I get the Eye."

Anakin nodded. "And . . . if he wins?" His smile had faded. A frown pulled at the corner of his lips.

"He gets a kiss."

Anakin's eyebrows shot up. "A kiss?" he said. "Just a kiss?"

"Just a kiss," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin's head tilted to the side. Obi-Wan was very aware as the blue eyes looked him up and down. He felt his cheeks flush. Anakin walked over with a smile across his lips. It wasn't the same smile he had moments ago with his children. No this smile was a bit . . . devious. He stopped directly in front of Obi-Wan. It wouldn't take much to lean in and have their bodies touching.

Anakin brought his hand up and rested it right where Obi-Wan's neck and shoulder met. "You know," Anakin said. His eyes were lidded. The smile still there. Was it a devious smile? Or was it something else? Alluring? "If you really want to beat Vader at his own game, you could kiss me before he gets a chance to do it."

Obi-Wan blinked. Then he blinked again. But he didn't pull away. Anakin's other hand cupped Obi-Wan's face. His thumb ran small circles through his beard. It inched closer and closer to his mouth. Then he brushed the thumb across his lips.

Anakin raised his eyebrows. "Hmmm?" he purred. A shiver ran through Obi-Wan. "What do you say?"

Obi-Wan could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Oh that's right, aren't Jedi forbidden from having such encounters?" Anakin asked as he leaned slightly away. His hand slipped away from Obi-Wan's face. A small sigh escaped Obi-Wan.

"We aren't supposed to form attachments," Obi-Wan said. "That doesn't mean we're celibate."

Anakin's face lit up. His eyes sparkled. And Obi-Wan couldn't help but look at Anakin's plump lips. He gave no warning. He didn't ask. His arms grabbed at Anakin's face and pulled him in. Their lips crashed against each other. Anakin was tense. In shock. But then his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder slid up the back of his neck into his hair. The other hand wrapped around Obi-Wan's waist. Anakin's lips parted.

Oh Force. Was this what kissing truly felt like? Obi-Wan had experimented as a padawan and a young knight. He was curious about the temptations of the flesh. But this . . .  _This_  was so different. It sent warm tingles all throughout his body. Anakin was the one to pull away. A huge satisfied smile on his face. He looked at Obi-Wan and then laughed. It was a joyous sound, but Obi-Wan couldn't stop his cheeks from burning red.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan muttered.

"Oh," Anakin said. "It wasn't you. No you, you were great. I'm just thinking about Vader. He's going to be jealous." Then he took a breath and seemed to get a bit more serious. "Watch out," he said a lower tone. "He has a horrible temper."


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan didn't see Vader that night. The next morning, he was up early. After a light meal, he made his way towards Anakin's house. As he approached the gate, Vader was waiting. He leaned against it. His arms were crossed. His gold eyes blazing. A twisted smile on his lips.

"Are we going to race today?" Obi-Wan asked as he approached.

"Yes," Vader said. He stood up and with a wave of his hand, the gate opened. Vader wasn't just a strong Force sensitive, he knew how to use the Force as well. How? Who had taught him?

Vader didn't take Obi-Wan to the garage. Instead they passed the house. Obi-Wan looked at it and wondered what Anakin was doing today with the twins. Vader took them down a wooded path and into a small open field, which Obi-Wan figured must be on the edge of the estate. He expected to see the two swoop bikes, which were there waiting; however, there were two more additional bikes with riders sitting on them.

Obi-Wan frowned as he eyed the other riders. Neither one were human. One was a Vulptereen and another a Dug. Both species that often became racers due to their quick reflexes.

"What is this?" Obi-Wan said.

Vader looked over his shoulder. "I thought I'd make this a bit more interesting," Vader said with a devious smile.

"Interesting?" Obi-Wan said. His voice thick with accusation and snark.

"I wanted a challenge," Vader said.

"A harder challenge seems to warrant a bigger prize," Obi-Wan said as he walked up to one of the unoccupied bikes.

"Oh I agree," Vader said as he jumped on his own bike. "But you'll have to actually win."

It wasn't long before they were zipping through the tall old trees and the rocky hills. The path was laid out with small beacon droids. The race was taking Obi-Wan's complete effort. He had to completely open himself up to the Force and fully trust in its guidance. He was at the back most of the race, while Vader was always in the lead. In the end, Obi-Wan managed to pass the two other racers but never Vader. He came in second place.

The race ended where it had started. Vader jumped off his back. A huge smile was on his face as he marched over to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan slid off his bike and took his helmet off. He was just turning around to face Vader, when Vader grabbed him. He pulled Obi-Wan right to him. At once his lips were pressed against Obi-Wans. His tongue pushing his lips apart.

It was different than Anakin's kiss. There was something soft and tender to Anakin. Vader was completely predatory. His hands were almost like claws on Obi-Wan's back and neck. His whole body pushed into Obi-Wan. He moved fast as if there was a hunger to him. Then he sucked on Obi-Wan's lower lip. Then he bit down on it.

Obi-Wan yelped and jerked back. At once he tasted the sharp tang of blood. He wasn't surprised when he wiped blood away from his mouth and saw a small stain of blood on Vader's lips, which were pulled into a very satisfied smile.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait to claim my prize," Vader said.

He turned sharply on his heels and stalked over to the other two riders. His movements were lithe and feral as if he was stalking his prey. Obi-Wan followed at a slower pace.

"Now gentlemen," Vader said. "I believe we had a deal."

Obi-Wan could sense their fear spiking through the Force. He hurried his pace. As he got closer that was when he noticed for the first time the binders on the hands and ankles. They were literally chained to their bikes. A sharp wave of Vader's hand caused the binders from the Dug to fall off. At once the Dug fell off his back onto the ground and started to scramble backwards away from Vader. He started to beg and plead mercy.

Vader scowled. He raised his fist in an open claw. The Dug rose with it. His long legs grasped at his throat. Then his short arms also grabbed at it. Obi-Wan looked at Vader. A twisted smile stretched across his face that held a mix of anger and joy. Of craziness. Then Vader's hand snapped shut, and a loud snapping sound was heard. Obi-Wan felt the Dug's life pass into the Force. He watched as the body slammed lifelessly into the ground.

At once the Vulptereen started squealing and begging. "Please! No! I am a good racer! I can race again!"

Vader pinched the bridge of his nose as his attention turned to theVulptereen. Obi-Wan could not simply just watch. He was not going to let this man die. He rushed over to Vader and grabbed his arm.

"Don't," he said.

Sharp gold eyes with a ring of red glared right at him. A shiver ran through him.  _Sith_. The word whispered at Obi-Wan. Those were Sith eyes. Like the ones he had seen on Darth Maul.

"Don't  _what_?" Vader snarled.

The Force swirled around. The hairs on the back of Obi-Wan's neck stood on end.  _Danger_ , the Force whisper.

"You don't need to kill him," Obi-Wan said.

Vader paused, and then he smiled with a slight tilt of his head. "Oh I think he does," Vader said. "That was our wager after all." He made to turn back to the rider, but Obi-Wan tightened his grip on him.

"So you just kill him for losing? A race you knew you were going to win?"

Vader glanced down at Obi-Wan's hand on his shoulder.

"Are you offering to take up his end of the wager?" Vader said as his own hand came to rest on top of Obi-Wan's.

"I am not going to let you kill me."

Vader rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Where would the fun be in that? Mmm. Yes, we should do something more fun."

A lump filled Obi-Wan's throat.

"Well?" Vader said. "Will you take up his debt?"

Vader hadn't said what Obi-Wan would need to do, but Obi-Wan agreed anyways.

"Yes," he said.

Vader's eyes went wide and he smiled. "Good," he said as he squeezed Obi-Wan's hand before he pried it off his arm. Then he walked over to the Vulptereen. Using the Force, Vader released the binders. The rider fell forward and rolled on the grass.

"Thank you. Thank you," he babbled.

Vader just stood there. His head slightly tilted. His back was to Obi-Wan, so he didn't see what Vader pulled out of his black jacket. By the time he heard the snap-hiss and saw the red blade, it was too late. The red lightsaber slashed down at the rider.

"No!" Obi-Wan shouted as he ran forward.

The Vulptereen screamed. The lightsaber's blade went back into its hilt. Obi-Wan stopped as he came upon the alien. Vader had cut off the rider's hands. They laid right in front of the rider on the grass, while the rider writhed in pain.

"Do you . . . Do you know what you have done?" Obi-Wan asked horrified.

He was looking at the rider, and barely saw the black blur approach. Vader grabbed Obi-Wan's collar, spun him so the two faced each other, and brought his face close to Obi-Wan's.

"Do not toy with me, Obi-Wan," Vader hissed. "The only games I play are my own." Then he backed off, but didn't release Obi-Wan's collar. He glanced down disgusted at the rider. "The droids will see to him," he said as he pulled Obi-Wan away.

"But- You-," Obi-Wan started to argue. He thought about possibly fighting Vader off. He wasn't too bad at hand-to-hand combat, but he thought better of it. Vader still had a lightsaber and Obi-Wan did not.

Vader dragged Obi-Wan all the way back to the large Great House. "I'll see you tonight," he said with a smile and walked away. He tried to follow Vader, but the man had simply vanished. So he made his way back to the meadow. The four bikes still stood there, but the Dug's corpse and the Vulptereen were gone.

Obi-Wan marched to Anakin's small house. He banged on the door, but no one answered. He banged again, and still no one answered. He thought about breaking the door in, but decided better of it. If he was going to get on the good side of the children, and hopefully have them reveal where the hangar was, scaring them would do no good. So Obi-Wan marched back to the Great House.

Obi-Wan took a shower. He felt dirty. The dust and dirt of the race was caked into his skin and robes. But even after he showered, the feeling was still there. It was the Dark Side. It was lingering here. He needed to meditate. To recenter himself. He was only wearing a pair of sleep pants when he exited the private refresher. He thanked the Force he had something on as Vader was waiting in the Obi-Wan's room.

He stood at the window. His arms clasped behind his back. He had also changed. He had been wearing black leathers, but now wore loose dark blue and black clothes. One hand was in a black leather glove. The other bare. His hair was wet. He also must have showered. He turned and looked over at Obi-Wan. A soft smile across his lips. It was so much like Anakin's. Beautiful and captivating. Hard to look away.

Obi-Wan ignored Vader for now. He placed his dirty but folded clothes on the dresser. He opened a drawer and fished through it to find a sleep shirt. He stiffened when he felt a hand slide along his back.

"No need to be so tense," Vader said in a husky low voice. He leaned against Obi-Wan. He lips pressed gently to the back of his neck. A shiver ran through Obi-Wan. Goosebumps flooded down his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm here to settle our debt," he said. His lips were still against Obi-Wan's skin. Obi-Wan could feel them move when Vader talked. Feel the warmth of his breath. Then the lips pressed against his neck and Vader left a few small soft kisses.

"You never did discuss the price," Obi-Wan said keeping his tone even.

The hand on his back slipped around Obi-Wan's side and wrapped around his waist. Vader's body was now completely flushed with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan could feel the warmth of Vader's skin through the fabric of Vader's shirt.

"Hmm," Vader purred. Obi-Wan could feel the vibrations. "What would be adequate for that scum's life?"

Obi-Wan stepped away from Vader's grasp and spun on him. "His life? Do you understand what you did when you took off his hands? They have no central brain. Cutting off their arms results in aphasia!"

"You should have been a bit more clearer in your bargain," Vader said. "I did spare his life after all."

Obi-Wan took a deep steadying breath. It would do him no good to get riled up by Vader. Vader took a quick step forward, grabbed Obi-Wan's arm, and then pulled. Obi-Wan stumbled forward and Vader yanked him around. Obi-Wan was thrown onto the small sofa of his bedroom. Before he had time to collect himself, Vader's hands were on his chest pushing him down. Vader crawled into Obi-Wan's lap. Vader's knees straddled on either side of Obi-Wan. Then Vader sat down on Obi-Wan's lap.

"Now then," Vader said. "Shall we continue?"

"Continue with what?" Obi-Wan said.

Vader's hands slid up from his bare chest, up along his neck, through his beard, and around his head into his hair. Vader scooted himself closer. His head leaned in. He rested his forehead against Obi-Wan's.

"Continue with  _this_ ," Vader said.

"What is it that you want, Vader?" Obi-Wan asked. "Just go ahead and say it. I'm tired of these games."

"Ohh," Vader said as he pressed his lips against Obi-Wan's cheek. "I love these games." He pulled his head away. Glowing golden eyes stared right into Obi-Wan's. A flash of heat ran through Obi-Wan. It started in his cheeks and ran through the rest of his body.

"What are you?" Obi-Wan asked. His voice a soft whisper. "Are you a Sith?"

Vader blinked in surprise. Then his head tilted back and he laughed. It was a full joyous laugh.

"A Sith? No. No. Nothing as weak and pathetic as  _that_."

A chill ran through Obi-Wan. It was jolting to his hot body. "Then what?"

"A thief," he said.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said drily. "One who likes to steal important cultural artifacts where their loss may spark a civil war."

Vader only laughed. "But isn't that the fun part? I don't want to steal simple trinkets."

"Why did you steal the Eye?"

"Mmmm. It's beautiful. Even an art collector would pay some nice credits. But also war mongers who get rich off of selling weapons and supplies would be eager to buy it."

"So you cater to those who want war," Obi-Wan growled a bit disgusted.

"I cater to those who will give me the most money," Vader said as his uncovered left hand slid around to Obi-Wan's face. His thumb started to do lazy circles in Obi-Wan's beard. Obi-Wan's insides were stirring. What was with him?

"Then why did you steal a Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked.

Vader's eyes went wide with surprise. He let out a small chuckle. "I see you caught me there," Vader said. "But you're right. Sometimes . . . I steal things just for me."

Obi-Wan placed his hands flat on Vader's chest. He could feel the muscles underneath the silky shirt. Part of him wanted to run his hands along Vader's body, but he quickly dashed that thought to the side. What was he thinking about at a time like this? He gently pushed Vader away, giving them a small amount of space.

"I am not an object to be stolen and kept," Obi-Wan said raising his chin up.

Instead of getting angry, Vader's eyes flashed in delight.

"It's a shame you're not," Vader said.

"I want you to give me back my ship, the Eye, and my lightsaber," Obi-Wan demanded.

Vader sighed.

"Name your price," Obi-Wan said.

"I don't think you have the credits on you Obi-Wan," Vader purred.

"I'm sure you can think of something."

"Oh, I can." Vader said. He got off Obi-Wan's lap and stood up. "But I'll have to think on it."

"Well," Obi-Wan said standing up. "The faster you name your price, the more I'm willing to give."

Vader's smile grew and eyes grew wide for a second. "Ohh?" he purred. "I shall keep that in mind." He turned to go, but then paused and turned back. "One more thing."

Then suddenly Vader was there. Obi-Wan hadn't even seen him move. He was flushed against Obi-Wan's body again. His hand gripped Obi-Wan's chin, hard. The red rings around Vader's eyes were bleeding into the gold.

"You should know your place here," Vader hissed. "Step outside it again, and I will not be kind."

Before Obi-Wan could knock Vader's hand away, Vader stepped away. The hostility was all gone. He nodded, smiled, and then left.


	6. Chapter 6

The two sat in silence. Both in their own thoughts. Neither one looking at the other or even acknowledging the other. They didn't even move and the stillness stretched between them until finally one of them moved. Only his head moved to look at the other one. Again the stillness stretched until the other one noticed the gaze. He turned his head to return the gaze.

They looked at each other. One with blue eyes; the other one with golden eyes.

"You should let the Jedi go, Vader," the first one finally said.

"No," said the other. "He has proved to be quite entertaining. Surely, you must agree Anakin?"

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Anakin looked through the window. The skies above the estate were growing darker.

"This will not end well, Vader" Anakin said.

Vader rolled his golden eyes.

"It didn't last time," Anakin said. "You got too jealous."

"And you got too attached," hissed Vader.

"Like you aren't already too attached to this Jedi?"

Silence, except for the thunder.

"So it's acceptable when you are too attached, but not me?" Anakin continued. "Or was it that she picked me over you? What will happen if the Jedi does the same?"

"That won't be happening this time."

"You sound so sure of yourself."

But Vader always sounded sure of himself. He had sounded sure of himself with Padme too. Before she choose a side. Vader stood up and walked out of the room.

"I know what you're hoping for," Anakin whispered to himself. "It won't happen. Why can't you just be happy with what we have?"

"You think me greedy," came a whispered voice though Vader had left. "You always think of us opposites. You are satisfied one, while I am the one always wanting more. You'll find, Anakin, if you look closely at yourself, it is the opposite. You are the one unhappy and wanting more. I was content with our life. But I hate to see you depressed. You have livened up around that Jedi."

"Are you saying you did this for me?"

"Of course," purred Vader's voice directly into Anakin's ear. "Who else loves you more than me?"

* * *

Obi-Wan made his way to Anakin's house the next morning. No one was at the gate, so he used the Force to press the button. He walked to the garage first, but it was empty and silent. So he made his way back to the house and knocked on the door. There was no response. So he knocked again. It was then he saw a small face peering through a window close to the door. Obi-Wan smiled and waved. Leia smiled and waved back.

"Hello," Obi-Wan said loudly. "Can I come in?"

Leia disappeared and the door opened shortly after. "Hello!" Leia said cheerfully.

"Hello," Obi-Wan said as he walked into the house. "I am looking for your father. Is he home?"

"No," Leia said. "Daddy is out working."

"Working? On what? He wasn't in the garage."

Leia shrugged. "He works on whatever daddies work on. Sometimes it's droids. Other times it's bikes. Sometimes it's food!"

"And where is your brother?" Obi-Wan asked not seeing the other twin.

"He's in here!" Leia shouted as she ran down the hall. Obi-Wan followed her through the house. It was well lived in. Toys were scattered around. There were holos and stills on the walls of the twins throughout their lives. But he noticed there were no images of Anakin or Vader or of any mother. "Luke!" Leia shouted as she jumped into a room near the back of the house.

The room took up a whole corner of the house. Large windows looked out at the lawn. The room appeared to be a classroom of sorts. There was a table set with two chairs. Datapads and books were piled on it. There were maps and drawings pinned all over the walls. There was a large holotable near the table. Luke sat at the table working on what Obi-Wan assumed was his schoolwork.

"Hello, Luke," Obi-Wan said.

"He- hello," Luke said shily. "Leia, you didn't finish yet!"

Leia stuck out her lower lip as she glared at the empty seat and the unfinished school work.

"Do you two do your lessons all alone?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, we have a teacher droid that Daddy built us! And there's Threepio!" Leia said.

"Threepio?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He's a droid, but he's also our family!" Leia said.

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. "I was hoping you two younglings could help me out," he said.

Leia smiled and Luke just looked at him.

"I am playing a game with Vader," he said. The twins didn't respond. They just kept looking at him. "He has hidden my ship and I am supposed to find it. I'm terrible at games like this, but I figured you two might be really good at it. I have a feeling you are masters at hide and seek."

"I am super awesome at hide and seek!" Leia said.

"No you're not!" Luke said. "I always find you really fast!"

Leia shot him a dirty look.

"Well, can you two help me? Or are you too busy with your work?"

Luke glanced down at his datapad. He looked back up at his sister. His look said it all. He would rather go have adventures than stay inside.

"I don't think . . . Threepio will approve of us going out . . ." Luke said.

"He doesn't have to know," Leia 'whispered' in a loud voice.

Luke looked over his shoulder, as if the droid was lurking in the corner.

"Come on, Luke!" Leia pleaded.

Luke pursed his lips, but then nodded. Leia did a little jump in excitement as Luke slid out of his chair and walked over to his sister.

"We should hurry," Leia said. "Before Threepio comes back!"

She led the way to a backdoor. Soon the three of them had left the small house behind and were walking along the paths of the estate. Thunder sounded off in the distance. Obi-Wan looked up to the skies and noticed dark clouds approaching.

"We should check the hangar first!" Leia said happily.

"That would be a stupid place to hide a ship," Luke said. "I'd hide it in the storage bunker."

"Let's check the hangar first, shall we?" Obi-Wan said. He tried not to sound too hopeful. While finding his own ship would be nice, locating any ship would be good. Then he would just need to find the Eye and get off the planet. He would hate to leave his lightsaber behind, but he kept feeling the pressure of time. He could always build a new lightsaber.

The twins led Obi-Wan down paths he had explored before. He recalled no large buildings in the area. Their path followed along a large grassy lawn. A small building stood near the edge. It had no windows and appeared to be some sort of maintenance shack. The twins ran over to it and keyed in a code to the door. The door slid open to reveal stairs.

Was the hangar underground? Is that why Obi-Wan hadn't spotted it before?

The three went down the stairs and down a long hallway, which opened up to a large underground hangar. They were a metal walkway that wrapped around the hangar. Below them were several ships including Obi-Wan and Vader's ship.

"Is one of these your ship?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Yes, it is Thank you," Obi-Wan said.

"Awww," Leia said. "That was too easy."

"It was just easy for two master finders," Obi-Wan said warmly. The children smiled up at him. "Now shall we go back?"

They didn't seem too thrilled with that idea, but they made their way back down the hallway and up the stairs. As they walked down the paths, Obi-Wan thought of a plan to secure the Eye. Suddenly, the children stopped and looked at the sky. Obi-Wan followed their gaze to see the sky had darkened considerably. A storm was rolling in. Cool wind whipped through the trees.

"We shouldn't linger," Obi-Wan said. "Or else we'll get caught in the rain."

"I don't think we'll make it," Luke said.

"Then let's run for it!" Leia said. "I'll race ya!"

She didn't even wait for her brother's response before she dashed down the path. Luke yelled but then he ran after her. Obi-Wan jogged behind them. Luke was right. The rain started soon after and by the time they had made it back to the house, all three were drenched. The twins laughed as they splashed water on each other as they waited for Obi-Wan on the small porch of their house.

"Let's go in and get you two changed," Obi-Wan said pushing open the door. He stood aside as the children walked in.

"Master Luke! Mistress Leia!"

A gold humanoid droid came tottering down the hall.

"My goodness! Look at you two! You are soaking wet! If Master Ani were here to see this, he would be most displeased!"

"You're not going to tell him, are you Threepio?" Leia asked.

"Of course I am!" replied the droid. "You two were not finished with your lessons."

"We were just helping Obi-Wan!" Leia said.

The droid looked over at Obi-Wan as if noticing the man for the first time.

"Oh pardon me! Where are my manners? Hello I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations," the droid greeted.

Obi-Wan bobbed his head. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. I apologize for borrowing the children. Now you two, do not need to sit here in cold, wet clothes."

"Of course!" Threepio said. "We do not want you two catching a cold!"

The twins smiled, but the smiles quickly fell. They shuffled closer together. Their eyes were focused down the hall. Around the corner came a man. Obi-Wan wasn't sure if it was Anakin or Vader. The two really did look alike. Though as the figure came down the hall, he quickly guessed it was Vader. The figure was hunched over. The hands were twisted into fists. And Obi-Wan could feel the darkness radiating off of him. Soon he saw the gold eyes come into focus.

"What are you two doing?" Vader hissed as he glared at the children.

One of the children let out a small whine. Obi-Wan looked at them. They were huddled together. Their eyes were wide. They were afraid.

"Where have you been?" Vader snapped.

"Um . . . we . . . " Leia muttered softly.

"Threepio," Vader growled. His eyes didn't leave the children.

"Oh, yes Master-" Threepio started, but Vader cut him off.

"Did the children finish their lessons?"

"No," Threepio said. "We were working on-"

"Their chores?" Vader said cutting off the droid again.

"No," Threepio said.

Vader's eyes narrowed on the children. The children both looked down at the ground avoiding the harsh gaze.

"Go," Vader hissed. "To your rooms,  _now_. Threepio see to them."

The twins didn't waste a second before they scurried away.

"Of course, right away," the droid said tottering after the children.

Harsh angry gold eyes zeroed in on Obi-Wan. Vader's face was twisted into a scowl. He marched over to Obi-Wan and grabbed his arm.

"What were you doing?" Vader growled.

"The children and I were merely going on a walk," Obi-Wan said keeping his face calm.

Vader was silent as he continued to glare at Obi-Wan.

"I find that doubtful," he finally said. His grip tightened to the point it was becoming painful. He leaned in close. Obi-Wan shivered. The room was growing colder. "Whatever it is you are scheming," he hissed in a low voice. "You will leave the children out of it."

Then he let go and spun sharply on his heels. Then he marched away in the same direction the children had gone.

* * *

Obi-Wan had returned to the main house. He had showered and dressed in some night clothes while his Jedi robes were cleaned. He sat in a room near his bedroom with large windows that allowed him to watch the storm. He had already meditated and thought about what he needed to do. He just needed to get the Eye and his lightsaber and get out of here . . .

He thought back to Luke and Leia as he had last seen them. The two were terrified of their uncle. Vader had been angry. He had stalked after them. Obi-Wan sighed. He stood up from his chair and turned towards the door. That was when he noticed a figure standing there. Anakin, because he realized there was no dark overwhelming presence.

"Hello, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin said nothing. His arms were tightly crossed across his chest. His face was hard. His lips downturned in a slight tight frown. Then he unfolded his arms and marched into the room right over to Obi-Wan. He pointed a finger at the Jedi.

"You need to leave," Anakin said between clenched teeth.

Obi-Wan paused at that. Never had he seen Anakin so riled up.

"I have been trying to do that since I arrived," Obi-Wan said. "I'm afraid your brother thinks this is some kind of game and is preventing me from leaving."

"I will get you your stupid artifact and lightsaber," Anakin said. "In the meantime, you leave my children alone. I don't want you near them again. Am I clear?"

There was a sinking feeling inside Obi-Wan's chest. "Did they . . . they get hurt?" he asked.

"They are fine," grumbled Anakin.

"Anakin, are . . . is Vader . . . threatening you into compliance by threatening your children? Is that why you've always been so unwilling to help?"

Anakin's eyes went wide. He stood there in shock for a few seconds. "No," he finally said. "No. Vader would never hurt the children."

Yet clearly Vader controlled them to some degree. Enough to cause the children to fear him.

"Would he hurt  _you_?" Obi-Wan said as he took a step forward, closing the gap between them. He placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin glanced at it then he looked up at Obi-Wan. Bright blue eyes burned into Obi-Wan.

"Vader dislikes having things not go his way," Anakin said softly. "He's a master manipulator. He'll do whatever he can to get what he wants."

"So, would he hurt you?" Obi-Wan asked again.

Anakin shuffled his feet. His body seemed to be inching closer to Obi-Wan, who could feel the warmth coming off of Anakin's body. Obi-Wan's eyes flashed down to Anakin's plump pink lips. He felt heat flash through his cheeks as he recalled those pink lips against his.

"Has . . . has he hurt you?" Obi-Wan asked tearing his gaze away from the lips and back up to the eyes.

"Depends on your definition," Anakin whispered.

Anakin looked away. He looked beyond Obi-Wan towards the window. Towards the storm. And Obi-Wan saw it reflected in Anakin's eyes. There was a storm in him. He could feel it in the Force. Grief and loneliness. A biting sadness that stung. Heartbreak. Those eyes . . . those eyes held so much.

Obi-Wan closed the last small bit of distance between them and wrapped his arms around Anakin. He wasn't sure why he had done it, but it felt right. Anakin was stiff at first, but then he leaned his weight against Obi-Wan. His head pressed against Obi-Wan's shoulder. Slowly his arms wrapped around Obi-Wan's waist.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked in a soft voice. "Was it the children's mother?"

"Yes," Anakin said. His voice incredibly soft. It was barely there.

"Did Vader run her off?"

"Heh." There was no joy in that sound. It was painful and sad. "No. That isn't his style."

Obi-Wan swallowed as he recalled just how Vader had dealt with the racers. "He killed her, didn't he?" he asked.

Silence. Anakin tightened his hug, and Obi-Wan did the same. They held each for a small moment.

"Yes," Anakin finally said.

"Anakin . . . I . . ." Obi-Wan said, but he was unsure of what to say to comfort him.

Anakin's hands slid up Obi-Wan's back. A shiver ran through him. The hands found their way to Obi-Wan's face and cupped his cheeks. One was gloved, the other not. Then Anakin leaned in, and Obi-Wan without thinking did the same. Their lips pressed against each other. A sigh escaped Obi-Wan's lips.

Anakin pushed his body into Obi-Wan's. His lips parted, and Obi-Wan did the same. Soon they were exploring each other's mouths. Anakin's hands slid around into Obi-Wan's hair. There was something desperate there in Anakin. As if he was trying to chase his heartbreak away. Like he was using Obi-Wan, but in the moment, Obi-Wan didn't care. Because he wanted those lips. These hands. This touch. This heat that was growing between them.

Anakin's lips slid off Obi-Wan's. He kissed down his chin to his neck, while his hands hands slid down his back.  _Way down_  his back. Obi-Wan gasped as he felt Anakin's hands on his butt.

"Anakin," he said breathlessly. He put his hands on Anakin's chest to push away. They shouldn't be doing this. But instead his hands just curled around Anakin's shirt as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Anakin's tongue and lips felt amazing against his neck. Even his hands massaging him down low . . . Force, he had never felt like this before.

And he didn't want it to end.

Anakin took a step away, and pulled Obi-Wan with him. Obi-Wan followed as they made their way over to a sofa. Then Anakin's hands were sliding under Obi-Wan's night shirt. Shivers ran through Obi-Wan as he felt the leather and flesh run against his skin as Anakin lifted the shirt higher. Obi-Wan lifted the shirt over his head and threw it to the ground. Anakin smiled.

Oh  _Force_ , that  _smile_. It melted whatever protests were remaining in Obi-Wan. He grabbed Anakin's face and pulled the man towards him. Anakin laughed then gently pushed Obi-Wan down onto the couch. Anakin stood there looking down at the Jedi. A satisfied smile on his face. He put his knee between Obi-Wan's knees and then he leaned down. His hands sliding up along Obi-Wan's bare chest. His lips pressed against Obi-Wan's lips and then they quickly trailed away. Down his neck and onto his chest.

A moan escaped Obi-Wan. His cheeks burned. He turned his face away in embarrassment. He heard Anakin laugh. Then he felt Anakin's knee slide up the couch further between Obi-Wan's legs. Further and further until it was pressing directly against Obi-Wan. Anakin grinded his knee against the swelling heat and hardness between Obi-Wan's leg. Obi-Wan bit on his lip to try and keep the moan in, but it still came out.

Anakin leaned back, but kept his knee firmly in place. His pulled off his own shirt allowing Obi-Wan to see his golden chest. It was littered with fine scars. Scars Obi-Wan couldn't stop himself from reaching out and running his fingers all along. He wanted to explore every inch of Anakin's warm skin. Anakin's mouth pressed against Obi-Wan's again.

It was getting hotter and hotter. Obi-Wan's whole body was a raging fire. Anakin's body felt the same. There was something growing in them. A hunger they were both eager to appease. Obi-Wan's back arched as Anakin's hands squeezed his hips and started to pull on the waistband of Obi-Wan's sleep pants.

Outside the storm continued to rage on. The rain beat hard against the windows. Thunder rolled and lightning clashed well into the night.


End file.
